


Loop Holes

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: Mugman wasn't gonna go down THAT easily





	Loop Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an alternate take on the beginning of the adventure

“Snake eyes!”

You know, Mugman had always considered himself the well grounded one, between him and Cuphead. Between Cups’ inability to stay  _ out _ of trouble and his habit of being blind to the hangers right in front of him, it was often Mugs’ job to save both their shiny mugs. 

“You boys lose~” the Devil laughed, looming over the two boys he had tricked. Cup’ reeled back in revelation of what he’d just done while making a noise somewhere between and whimper and a yelp, while Mug’ had his eyes on the dice, a frown tugging at his lips.

When push came to shove, Mug could fight just as well as Cup. Maybe better (don’t tell Cup he said that), after all, Mug’s were known for being sturdier than their counterparts. Mug tried to remember that fact as he lifted his eyes to the demon before him.

“No, I didn’t.” Mug said suddenly, surprising even himself. The Devil turned his eyes onto the blue clothed brother as all noise immediately around them suddenly shut up. Mug fidgeted slightly, before forcing himself to stand still and keep eye content. Now wasn’t the time for shaking knees and scared tones. Actually, maybe that would entertain the Devil. But it was King Dice who stepped forward first. 

“The rules of the bet were very clear,” King Dice began. “A roll of the dice to decide who would win, either you boys getting all the treasure in the Casino or my boss getting your soul. It was unlucky an roll for sure, but you can’t back out-.” 

“You asked us to bet our souls- and I  _ very clearly _ said  _ no _ . It was  _ Cuphead _ was agreed to the bet.” Mug argued, interrupting the die. He felt incredibly nervous, but he stood his ground. “It’s my soul, my brother had no right or claim to it.”

He glanced at his brother for a moment, saw the regret clear as day on his face. 

The grin on the Devils face slowly sunk away, replaced by a growing scowl. He slammed his fists down on the table, scaring away the skeleton employees and causing everyone else to jump back. 

“... You’re right about that one, kid.” the Devil admitted. “You’re free, aren't ya?”

“What?” Mug asked in shock. 

“ _ What _ ?” King Dice asked. 

“ _ WHAT _ ?” Cup yelped. 

“You never bet your soul. Your brother tried to bet for ya’... a shame, I could have had a proper set.” the Devil grumbled, before a wide grin spread across his face. “But no matter- what do I need a  _ mug _ for when I already own a perfectly good  _ cup _ ?” he asked with a laugh that seemed oddly forced, compared to the laugher he’d had when he’d started. 

“Mug’s are useful- especially since they grow up to be much bigger.” he argued. “And are sturdier than cups, alongside carrying hotter liquids.”

Both Cup and King Dice were looking at him as if he was crazy, while the Devil grit his teeth. “Oh, rubbing it in are you? Didn’t anyone tell you it’s not  _ wise _ to tease the  _ Devil _ after turning down a deal?”

“But I  _ do _ want to make a deal.” Mugman argued, silencing the Devil. He glanced at his brother, who looked completely lost as to why Mug’ would be so willing to throw away his freedom like that.

“What kind’a deal?” the Devil asked, curiously rising in his voice. He stepped closer, looming over Mug’. It took every ounce of strength he had not to shiver.

“There must be  _ something _ you want more than my brothers soul- something more than  _ both _ our souls. I want a chance to earn our freedom, pay back the debt in another way.” 


End file.
